1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic memory cards and more particularly relates to memory card holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable information and/or memory cards are currently known and used in conjunction with many types of electronic devices. Examples of such electronic cards include Subscriber Identity Module card (SIM cards), MultiMedia cards (MMCs), secure digital (SD) memory cards, SmartMedia™ cards, compact flash, memory sticks, Memory Stick Duo™, xD™ cards, and the like. The various types of memory cards typically differ in size and storage capacity and may contain flash memory or other types of non-volatile memory. For clarity the term “memory card” as used herein generally refers to all such interchangeable information and/or memory cards.
Memory cards beneficially provide a removable storage medium capable of high storage density. In general, memory cards are relatively small and may be easily swapped from one electronic device to another. Small portable electronic devices, such as portable digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, cellular phones, audio players, and the like, typically use memory cards to retain identification information, store and access data files, programs, audio files, image files, video files, and the like. Memory cards consequently enable electronic devices to provide increased storage capacity and great flexibility in exchanging information and storing data files, thereby enhancing the functionality of the device that utilizes files on the memory card.
The relatively small size of memory cards facilitates providing small, powerful portable electronic devices. However, memory cards may also be easily misplaced or damaged. Various memory card holders that offer some protection to stored memory cards are currently available in the market. For example, a small box-like plastic holder that accommodates a single memory card may prevent the memory card from becoming bent or broken. Yet, the holder may also get lost in a purse or bag just as easily as the memory card. Other larger holders may provide storage space for multiple memory cards, but the holders are typically designed to hold only one type of memory card. A user of various types of memory cards may have difficulty storing and keeping track of different-sized memory cards, especially if all of the memory card holders look similar. There may also be additional costs required to purchase multiple card holders for two or more cards of different sizes, because the card holders that hold multiple memory cards currently only hold one size each.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and system that conveniently stores memory cards of varying sizes. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would provide a suitable protective housing for safely storing memory cards and would also provide aesthetic value. The apparatus and system would further be attachable to another object to prevent losing or misplacing memory cards.